The National Ovarian Cancer Prevention and Early Detection Study [CAS 7210] among women at increased genetic risk of ovarian cancer (GOG-199) is the cornerstone of CGBs intervention studies research portfolio. Developed and chaired by Dr. Greene, it is a non-randomized natural history study of risk-reducing salpingo-oophorectomy (RRSO) versus a novel ovarian cancer screening strategy (the ROCA algorithm) [NCI Protocol #02-C-0268]. This study closed to new patient enrollment in November 2006, having accrued 2605 high-risk women (1029 surgery arm; 1576 screening arm). Prospective follow-up ends in November 2011. Accomplishments to date include: (1) successfully completing subject accrual; (2) completing the research-based BRCA1/2 mutation testing for the 1,500 mutation-unknown study participants; (3) completing the central pathology review of 1037 RRSO samples; (4) publishing a report detailing the rationale and design of the study, along with baseline characteristics of the women in each cohort; (5) developing a preliminary model of the factors which influence the choice of RRSO versus screening; (6) contributing 1,576 screening subjects to a pooled analysis (with the Cancer Genetics Network: total = 4,000 subjects) of determinants of baseline CA-125 levels and of the performance characteristics of the ROCA algorithm (report just published); (7) creating a unique biospecimen repository for future translational research; and (8) negotiating a collaboration between GOG and CIMBA under which DNA and clinical data from our 1400 mutation carriers are being contributed to multiple pooled candidate gene association studies of breast cancer risk, and two genome-wide association studies (GWAS), one for each BRCA gene. 18 published, 1 in press and 6 submitted manuscripts have resulted from this collaboration, including several high-impact findings (e.g., a common genetic variant at 9p22.2 modifies ovarian cancer risks in BRCA1 and BRCA2 carriers, the first new BRCA-related ovarian cancer modifier identified [J Natl Cancer Inst], and a genome-wide association study identified a 19p13 locus that modifies the risk of breast cancer in BRCA1 mutation carriers and which is also associated with estrogen receptor-negative and triple-negative breast cancer in the general population [Nature Genetics]). Data from another dozen candidate SNPs are in various stages of analysis and manuscript preparation. Ancillary analyses are now underway related to (1) a detailed description of the characteristics of the eligible analytic study cohort; (2) histopathology findings from baseline RRSO surgical pathology material, emphasizing the fallopian tube mucosa; (3) testing/validation of the medical decision-making model related to choice between surgery and screening; and (4) a description of baseline quality of life by study arm. A collaborative study of the p53 molecular signature, a putative molecular precursor to fallopian tube carcinoma, is in development. Finally, we have implemented an extended active follow-up of the entire cohort for an additional 5 years, GOG-8199 [CAS 7210], which will obtain annual follow-up data on vital status, new cancer development and new risk-reducing surgeries performed. With the conclusion of active follow-up in November 2011, we will be begin a series of primary endpoint analyses. The Breast Imaging Pilot Study in Women from BRCA Mutation-Positive Families [CAS 7040] reached its accrual goal of 200 women from BRCA1/2 mutation-positive families; prospective follow-up ends in February 2010 (NCI Protocol 01-C-0009). Analysis of baseline mammographic density (MD) has revealed no differences between mutation carriers and low-risk women. Analyses of MRI volume in carriers versus non-carriers and correlations between with MD are nearing completion. Our digitized mammographic images are being used to evaluate various novel imaging characteristics that may prove to be better predictors of breast cancer risk than standard MD. We have described the results of BDL in the largest cohort of BRCA mutation carriers yet reported, and quantified the tolerability of the BDL procedure. Our experience has led us to abandon BDL as a research/risk stratification tool. DNA samples from mutation-positive BI participants have been contributed to our collaboration with CIMBA. Based on pilot data documenting that femtogram quantities of estrogen metabolites are detectable in both NAF and BDL fluid, a larger study comparing estrogen levels in sample trios (serum, BDL, NAF) from the same individuals is underway. We have published a series of psychosocial analyses based on this cohort; current efforts target life issues in young mutation carriers, and the impact of ambiguous screening test results on patient mood and screening behavior A Pilot Study of a 3-month Intervention for Increasing Physical Activity in Sedentary Women at Risk of Breast Cancer reached its accrual goal. It asked whether a physician recommendation for increasing physical activity along with the use of a pedometer will be effective in increasing physical activity in a sedentary population of women at increased breast cancer risk [NCI Protocol #04-C-0276]. A publication describing study design and recruiting strategies has appeared, and a manuscript describing its results is under review. In brief, the study intervention appeared to be feasible, although no signficiant change in various intermediate endpoints was identified in this small pilot. A larger, adequately-powered study is required to assess the impact of intervention on clinically meaningful outcomes.